Riverdale Reunion
by Hannah Katie
Summary: The old Betty, girl next door and miss perfect Betty that they always seemed to think she was no matter how much she denied it would have let him off the hook by now. She would have asked him how he'd been, what he'd been doing with his life, she would have lied about how happy she was and how nice it was to see him. But that Betty was long gone. "Are you gonna tell me why you're h


Riverdale Reunion

Betty laughed as Kevin twirled her around, these were the moments that kept her going. When she was 16 years old she was convinced she had her life all figured out. To say she was naïve was a massive understatement. Fast forward 6 years later at 22 and nothing had turned out how she'd planned. And these little moments with her and Kevin after a few too many tequila shots were the only times she felt true happiness and freedom. "Betty come on, lets get another drink" Kevin pulled her by the hand to the bar ordering for her whilst Betty managed to grab the one unoccupied stool and make herself comfortable. She smiled watching him wink at the barman, he always got served straight away, another reason Betty loved their nights out together. "Drink up B". Betty groaned as he placed a drink in front of her followed by another shot of tequila. "Kevin I can't" But he didn't listen instead lifting the shot glass to Bettys lips so she knew he wasn't messing around. Betty groaned again and let him pour the shot down her throat. Shed regret that when she woke up in the morning but for now she was ready to get back to dancing. She stood up and grabbed her drink following Kevin back to the dancefloor which was where they could be found most Saturday nights. Betty found herself laughing again as Kevin once again twirled her around her blonde hair flying around her face. That was when she felt someone watching her. She stepped closer to Kevin hoping whoever was looking at her would have a broken gaydar and assume Kevin was her boyfriend. It didn't seem to work as Betty could still feel eyes watching her. She wasn't sure why it was bothering her as it wasn't the first time she'd caught someone's attention, she was in a nightclub, it usually happened multiple times but for someone reason this felt different. She tried to glance around casually to see if she could find whoever it was. Usually by now they would have made a move and Betty would politely decline and go back to dancing with Kevin until he found his guy for the evening and then she would disappear taking herself home and falling to sleep with a smile on her face for once. The next morning she'd wake up with a hangover cursing herself but knowing she'd do it all over again the next weekend. Betty looked around again and that was when she saw it, a flash of red hair and she knew it had to be him. She turned to Kevin to say something but he was distracted by an approaching guy so Betty knew he wouldn't notice. She looked back to where she'd seen the flash of red hair but it was gone. He was gone. Betty fought her way to the nearest exit, maybe she'd gone mad and imagined it or maybe too much tequila was causing her to hallucinate. She headed round the corner and leant against the wall the music only a distant noise now and the cool air sobering her up slightly.

"Betty" she stood up straight turning to look at where the voice came from. For a second she just stood looking at him as he approached her and then before she could stop herself she ran at him even in her heels and hugged him so tight she was surprised he could even breath. He didn't do anything at first but eventually she felt his arms wrap around her and she could have sworn she felt him smile as she buried her head in his neck. Her eyes filled with tears, he still smelt the same, it really was him. And then she realised it was real and she shouldn't have been smelling him or hugging him or even touching him. Because he was the reason she hated her life so much, he was the reason she had this massive ache in her heart every day, he was the reason all she had to look forward to was a night with Kevin and tequila. He must have sensed a change in her mood as he stiffened and Betty finally pulled herself away from the hug. "What are you doing here Archie?" Betty went back to her spot leaning against the wall a safe distance away from Archie. Now she was over the surprise she was determined she wouldn't let him affect her like that again. Archie didn't answer, he just stared at her almost as if he'd forgotten how to talk and Betty stared back looking at everything about him from his converse covered feet to his red hair that had grown slightly longer, his clean shaven face with killer cheekbones and his tight black t shirt. Archie had always had a good body but in the six years since she'd seen him everything about him had improved, he was a man now and Betty found herself holding back tears as she realised no matter how familiar he had felt they were strangers now. She finally met his eyes that she knew hadn't moved from her face and he smirked slightly before taking his turn to explore. She watched him as his eyes moved to her lips to her blonde hair left down in loose curls that was longer than Archie had ever seen it. Next his eyes roamed over her body, her black dress that clung to her body, her long legs and finally her black stilettos before his eyes returned to hers. "Betty" his voice was uncertain now almost as if he was unsure if it was really her. Betty laughed to herself and she surprised herself at how empty it sounded. Archie was looking away now and Betty continued to stare at him willing him to look back. She knew she was making him uncomfortable but he deserved it. The old Betty, girl next door and miss perfect Betty that they always seemed to think she was no matter how much she denied it would have let him off the hook by now. She would have asked him how he'd been, what he'd been doing with his life, she would have lied about how happy she was and how nice it was to see him. But that Betty was long gone. "Are you gonna tell me why you're here?" Archie wasn't supposed to be in Riverdale anymore. In fact Kevin and Betty were the only ones who'd stuck around. "Dad's decided to finally sell the house" Betty felt her heart sink at the news. "So Fred's not coming back then?" Archie stepped closer but only slightly as if testing to see how Betty would react. "No he's done with this place. After what happened to him, I mean he was only supposed to be staying with mum for a few months but-" "a few months turned into six years. Funny how that can happen" Betty knew her voice sounded cold but she couldn't help it, Fred had a good reason for staying away from Riverdale, maybe they all did but what she didn't understand was why they'd all been able to walk away so easily and never look back.

"I should go home" Betty started rooting around her bag for her phone but Archie coughed nervously drawing her attention back to him. "I drove. I could give you a lift" "No it's fine" "Betty we're going the same way" Archie started walking down the street and Betty followed him a few steps behind knowing it was pointless arguing but also wondering how she would hold it together in an enclosed space with Archie. She was surprised when Archie stopped next to an expensive looking car and opened the door for her "nice car" she was about to ask him how he could afford it but she didn't want to know anything about his life so instead she climbed in and let him shut the door behind her. Archie got in at the other side and started driving. He didn't put any music on and he didn't talk and Betty wasn't sure whether to be relieved or not. She placed her head again the window her eyelids feeling heavy, she wasn't sure whether it was the tequila or Archie but suddenly this night felt like it had just been too much. Betty was grateful that it wasn't too long of a drive and soon they were pulling up to their houses. Before she had chance to get out Archie placed a hand on her knee stopping her. "Betty-" She could hear the questions in his voice but she wasn't ready for that conversation. "Not now Arch" Betty looked at him and she could tell she had surprised him with her soft voice and the way she'd said his name but it wasn't forgiveness, she'd just given up "maybe not ever" At that Betty got out the car and walked to her house. She shut the door behind her as quietly as possible and made her way to her room. The first thing she did was open her bedside drawer and look at the old picture of her and Jughead and Veronica and Archie. Where did it all go wrong?


End file.
